The long Road
by Buffy017
Summary: Die Story spielt 2 Jahre nach dem Ende der Serie. Justin lebt in Paris, Brian in Pittsburgh... Mehr wird noch nicht verraten...
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Paris

Justin ließ sich müde auf sein Bett fallen. Es war erst kurz nach 20 Uhr und er konnte die Stimmen seiner Mitbewohner im Nebenzimmer hören. Einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und dachte an gar nichts. Die Kopfschmerzen rückten in den Hintergrund und auch die Stimmen verschwanden fast völlig.

Lautes Klopfen riß Justin aus seiner Ruhe. Stöhnend fuhr er sich über die Augen. „Hey." Matt schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und reichte Justin ein Glas Wasser und eine Aspirin. Dankbar nahm der blonde beides entgegen und schluckte die Tablette. „Sahra und Tom wollen noch Tanzen gehen. Ich nehme an, du verzichtest?" Justin nickte nur. In der letzten Zeit fehlte im einfach die Energie um mit seinen Freunden tanzen zu gehen. Matt setzte sich neben seinen Freund. „Du warst schon lange nicht mehr mit uns weg. Wir vermissen dich." Justin grinste schwach. „Das nächste Mal – versprochen!" Matt zog eine Braue hoch, ließ das Thema aber trotzdem fallen. „Noch 2 Monate. Weißt du schon was du dann machen willst?" Justin schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Nicht das er nicht darüber nachgedacht hätte. Wenn man es genau nahm, dachte er kaum an etwas anderes.

Matt und Sahra würden sich freuen wenn er bei ihnen bliebe. Mehrere Gallerien hatten ihm einen Job angeobten, der es ihm erlauben würde auch weiterhin zu malen. Er könnte auch zurück nach New York zu Toni und Sam gehen und wieder im Cafe jobben. Oder er könnte nach Hause, zurück nach Pittsburgh zu seiner Familie. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Matt an.

Matt Larsen war Fotograph und wohnte seit seinem 15. Lebensjahr in Paris. Er war groß, schlank und sah unheimlich gut aus. Grüne Augen, blonde Locken und Sommersprossen, dazu ein Lächeln das einem die Knie weich werden ließ. Als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, hatte Matt ein paar mal versucht Justin auszuführen. Der fühlte sich zwar geschmeichelt, machte Matt aber schnell klar, das außer Freundschaft nichts zwischen ihnen laufen würde. Und das waren sie geworden – Freunde, seit fast 2 Jahren.

Sahra war vor etwa 6 Monaten eingezogen. Sie kam aus England und besuchte hier eine Theaterschule. Ihr Freund Tom wohnte nicht offiziell bei ihnen, war aber fast jeden Abend da.

„Erde an Justin!" Matt wedelte seine Hand vor Justin Gesicht herum. Er grinste als Justin ihn verständnislos ansah. „Einen Dollar für deine Gedanken." Justin grinste ebenfalls. „Ich weiß es noch nicht Matt. Vielleicht gehe ich wirklich zurück nach New York." Matt rollte die Augen. „Natürlich. Warum gibst du nicht endlich zu, das die Entscheidung schon längst gefallen ist." Justin sah seinen Freund fragend an. „Was meinst du?" „Du willst nicht nach New York, genauso wenig wie du hier bleiben willst. Du hast allen bewiesen, das du es kannst, wie stark und selbstständig du bist. Also kannst du mit guten Gewissen nach Hause gehen. Zu ihm." Justin schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.

_Flashback:_ _2 Jahre früher – New York_

_Es war erstaunlich was für Dinge sich in knapp 5 Monaten ansammeln. Genervt starrte Justin die volle Reisetasche und den ebenfalls brechend vollen Koffer an. Nicht mal die hälfte seiner Sachen würde er mitnehmen können. Vielleicht sollte er diese ganze verrückte Idee vergessen. Leises Telefonklingel riss ihn aus den trüben Gedanken. Ein Blick auf die Teilnehmer-ID zauberte ein Läckeln auf sein Geschicht. „Hi!" „Fertig gepackt?" Justin stöhnte. Er hörte leises Lachen am anderen Ende. „Mach dich ruhig lustig über mich. Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wie du entscheidest was lebensnotwendig ist und was nicht..." Diesmal war das Lachen lauter. „Wann geht dein Flug?" Justin sah die Uhr. „In 5 Stunden." „Fährt Toni dich oder nimmst du ein Taxi?" „Toni bringt mich, also keine Angst. Wie lief das Meeting?" „Fantastic – wie sonst?" Justin grinste. „Bist du schon zu Hause oder noch im Büro." „Im Büro. Die neuen Entwürfe für Brown sind gegekommen." „Brian, ich muss Schluss machen, sonst verpasse ich meinen Flug. Ich ruf dich an wenn ich gelandet bin." „Gut. Sei Vorsichtig!" „Ich liebe dich..." Justin legte auf und starrte wieder seinen Koffer an._

_

* * *

_

Meine zweite Story bisher. Seitdem ich QAF zum ersten Mal gesehen bin ich total süchtig;-) Ich hab mir die Folgen im englischen Original angesehen, was ich nur empfehlen kann. Wie viele bin ich total enttäuscht über das Ende der Serie und kann das so nicht stehen lassen. Ich hoffe der Anfang gefällt euch - Reviews sind gern gesehen und natürlich ein großer Ansporn zum schnellen weiter schreiben:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Erinnerung

Paris

Sahra ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer auf den Stuhl fallen und griff sich Justins Tasse mit Kaffee. „Ich hasse Jean-Claude!" Justin grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat er diesmal getan?" Sahra winkte ab und trank einen zweiten Schluck Kaffee. „Bist du aufgeregt wegen morgen?" Justin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht mehr als sonst. Entweder sie mögen die Sachen oder nicht." „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein? Ich würde vor Nervosität nicht mehr klar denken können." Justin zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, das meine Bilder ausgestellt werden..."

_Flashback: New York vor 2 Jahren_

_Justin zupfte nervös an den Ärmeln seines schwarzen Sakkos. „Lass das, du ruinierst den Stoff." Brian saß relaxt auf dem Sofa und sah Justin amüsiert an. Der warf ihm einen wütend Blick zu, bevor er sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzer neben in sinken ließ. „Warum tue ich mir das an?" Brian legte einen Arm um die Schultern des blonden und zog ihn zu sich. „Weil du Brillant bist und es allen zeigen willst!" Justin grinste und boxte Brian leicht in die Seite bevor er seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des älteren legte. Er schloss die Augen und dachte einige Augenblicke an nichts – nicht an die Ausstellung, nicht an sein Heimweh und nicht daran das Brian morgen früh schon wieder im Flugzeug sitzen würde. Brian hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir müssen los..."_

_Flashback Ende_

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Sahra. Sie kannte den Ausdruck in Justins Augen nur zu gut. Er dachte an zu Hause, an Brian. Sahra verstand ihren Freund nicht. Von dem was Justin erzählt hatte, war die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Brian weder einfach noch besonders romantisch. „An nichts. Ich muss jetzt wieder, sonst reißt Rich mir den Kopf ab." Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Bis heut Abend."

Pittsburgh

Brian lehnte an der Bar und ließ den Blick über die vollen Tanzfläche schweifen. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und Babylon war brechend voll, wie jede Nacht seit der Neueröffnung vor einem Jahr.

Michael und Ben kamen Arm in Arm von der Tanzfläche und gesellten sich zu Brian. Michael sah seinen besten Freund besorgt an. Brian hatte sich in den letzten Monaten verändert. Er lehnte sich näher zu Brian, damit er ihn über den Lärm hinweg verstand: „Nichts interessantes gesehen?" Brian zuckte mit den Schultern und stürzte ein weiteres Glas Jim Beam herunter. Michael schüttelte den Kopf und sah Ben ratlos an. Es war Monate her, das Brian mit jemanden in den Backroom gegangen war und Michael war sich ziemlich sicher, das es auch sonst keinen One-Night-Stand gegeben hatte.

„Ich gehe!" Brian leerte sein letztes Glas und küsste Michael auf die Wange. „Vergiss das Essen nicht – Mum ist immer noch sauer, wegen letzter Woche." Brian nickte und verschwand in Richtung Ausgang.

Die schwere Stahltür fuhr mit einem lauten Rumsen ins Schloss. Brian warf seine Lederjacke auf die Küchentheke und versuchte die leere der Wohnung zu ignorieren. Ohne Licht zu machen ging er die Stufen zum Schlafzimmer hoch und ging ins Bad.

Mit routinierten Handbewegungen knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und ließ es achtlos von seinen Schultern gleiten. Um seinen Hals hing eine dünne Goldkette an der ein Ring befestigt war...

_Flashback: Pittsburgh vor 2 Jahren und 5 Monaten_

_„Soll ich dich zum Flughafen bringen?" Justin schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er glaubte nicht, das er das ertragen könnte. Es war schon so schwer genug. Auf dem Weg zur Tür sah er sie – die kleine Samtschachtel, die immer noch auf dem Tisch stand. Justin blieb stehen und starrte sie an. Einen kleinen Moment lang wünschte er, das dieser verfluchte Artikel nie erschienen wäre. Justin nahm die Schachtel sanft die Hände und öffnete sie. Wie in Trance fuhr er die Linen der Ringe mit dem Finger nach. Er verstand warum Brian die Ringe nicht zurückgebracht hatte. Es wäre wie eine Niederlage gewesen, als wäre ihre Beziehung gescheitert. Sie brauchten keine Ringe um sich ihre Liebe zu beweisen und trotzdem... Justin sah zurück zum Bett. Brian schlief – sein schlanker Körper zeichnet sich unter dem blauen Licht ab und Justin verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich im Körper. Vorsichtig schloss er die Schachtel und stellte sie zurück an seinen Platz. Den Ring ließ er in seine Jeanstasche gleiten._

_Als die Justin die Tür hinter sich schloss, öffnete Brian seine Augen komplett..._

_Flashback Ende_

Sie hatten nie wieder über die Ringe gesprochen. Brian wusste, das Justin den Ring um seinen Hals gesehen hatte. Er hatte nichts dazu gesagt, sonder nur leicht gelächelt.

Brian spritze sich eine Hand kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht um die Vergangenheit zu verdrängen. Müde und Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.


	3. Chapter 3

**Träume**

_Lippen fuhren sanft über seinen Körper. Federleichte Berührungen, die sein Herz zum Rasen brachten, seinen Atem stocken ließen. Finger strichen über seine Haut, erforschten, erkundeten. Seine Zunge befeuchtete seine Lippen und ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als Zähne zärtlich an seiner Brustwarze knabberten. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, als die langen Finger tiefer fuhren..._

"Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, wir setzten in kürze zur Landung an. Bitte schnallen Sie sich an..." Gähnend befolgte Justin die Anweisung der Stewardess. Sein Rücken tat weh und er hatte schon wieder tierische Kopfschmerzen. Und dann dieser Traum... Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr er durch sein blondes Haar. Neben ihm lag sein Zeichenblock, ein Roman und sein Discman. Er hatte nichts von allem gebraucht - kaum war das Flugzeug in der Luft gewesen, hatte er tief und fest geschlafen. Seine Träume waren ein wirres durcheinander, bis auf den letzten. Justin seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster.

**Pittsburgh - Flughafen**

Es regnete. Eigentlich war es schon eher Eisregen. Ein kalter Wind fuhr den Passagieren durch Mark und Bein. Justin zog seine Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf den Taxistand zu. Er hatte niemandem gesagt, das er kam, weil er bis zu letzt Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung hatte. Justin wuchtete seinen Koffer und die Reisetasche in den Kofferraum und gab dem Fahrer die Adresse seiner Mutter. Dann lehnte er sich im Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er unschlüssig vor der Haustür seiner Mutter. Ihr Wagen stand vor der Garage, also war sie zu Hause. "Justin?" Molly war plötzlich hinter ihm und sah ihn erschrocken an. "Justin!" Lachend warf sie sich ihrem Bruder in den Arm. "Hey Mollusk!" Justin ließ sein Gepäck los und schloss seine Schwester fest in die Arme. Er hatte sie vermisst, auch wenn sie ein echtes Nervenbündel war. "Was machst du hier? Mum hat überhaupt nicht gesagt, das du kommst." Justin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab Mum nichts gesagt... Ich wollte euch überraschen." Molly grinste. "Wie lange bleibst du?" "Mal sehen..." Molly nahm seine Hand und schloss die Tür auf. Dann legte sie den Finger auf den Mund und bedeutete ihm Ruhig zu bleiben. "Mum wird Augen machen!" flüsterte sie.

Jennifer Taylor stand in der Küche und schälte Kartoffeln. Sie summte leise irgendeinen alten Song im Radio mit. "Hi Mum!" rief Molly fröhlich, als sie die Küche betrat. "Hallo Schatz, wie war die Schule." Molly verdrehte die Augen. Sie wurde in ein paar Monaten 17 und ihr Mutter behandelte sie immer noch wie ein Kleinkind. "Nichts besonderes. Rose und Martin haben mal wieder Schluss gemacht. Ich hab draußen jemanden getroffen..." "Wen denn, Schatz?" Molly schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte den "Schatz" am Ende des Satzes. Mit der rechten winkte sie ihren Bruder in die Küche und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
"Hallo Mum." Jennifer ließ vor Schreck die halb geschälte Kartoffel fallen. Justin grinste und trat auf seine Mutter zu. "Justin..." Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als sie ihren Sohn in die Arme schloss. Es war über 2 Jahre her, das sie ihn zu letzt gesehen. Natürlich hatten sie regelmäßig telefoniert, aber trotzdem war es nicht das gleiche.

"Warum hast du nicht angerufen? Ich hätte dich vom Flughafen abgeholt." Justin und seine Mutter saßen am Tisch, vor sich dampfende Tassen mit heißem Kaffee. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte aus dem Fenster. Jennifer bemerkte den Blick ihres Sohnes und wußte was, oder besser wer, das Problem war. "Habt ihr telefoniert?" Justin schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er wußte nicht mal mehr was genau der Auslöser für den Streit gewesen war. 3 Wochen lang hatte Justin versucht Kontakt mit Brian aufzunehmen, aber hatte die Mails und Anrufe ignoriert... "...Justin?" Justin schreckte auf und sah Jennifer entschuldigend an. "Sorry, was hast du gesagt." Jennifer legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du solltest dich hinlegen und etwas ausruhen, Schatz. Ich bring dir frische Bettwäsche."

**Toronto**

"Lins, hast du meinen grauen Schal gesehen?" Melanie raste durch das kleine Haus, das sie seit fast 2einhalb Jahren mit Lindsey und ihren zwei Kindern bewohnte. Sie hatte in einer Stunden einen Termin vor Gericht und würde es kaum noch pünktlich schaffen. Lindsey hielt ihr den Schal entgegen. Mel hauchte ihrer Partnerin einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ das Haus. Lins sah ihr lächelnd hinterher. Ein lautes Krachen aus der Küche ließ sie herum fahren. "Gus!" Der Junge stand mit schultbewußtem Gesicht - wie ähnlich er seinem Vater sieht, dachte Lins immer wieder verblüfft - neben dem Tische. Die volle Teigschüssel lag in einer Lache aus Eiern, Milch und Mehl auf dem Boden. "Gus, ich hab dir doch gesagt, das du die Schüssel nicht anfassen sollst..." Gus sah sie aus großen Augen an. Die ersten Tränen kullerten über seine Wange. "Komm Schatz, geh und zieh dich um. Ich wisch das so lange weg und dann backen wir deine Plätzchen." "JA!" Gus hüpfte strahlend aus der Küche. Lins trat zur Spüle und holte einen nassen Lappen. Grade als sie das größte Chaos beseidigt hatte, klingelte das Telefon.  
"Hallo"  
"Hi"  
"Brian! Ich versuch dich schon seit Tagen zu erreichen"  
"Ich war geschäftlich unterwegs. Ist mein Sunny-Boy da"  
"Er zieht sich um. Ich hol ihn." Lins hielt den Hörer zu und rief "Gus, dein Dad ist am Telefon!" Lächelnd nahm sie das Gespräch mit ihrem alten Freund wieder auf.  
"Du hörst dich bedrückt an"  
"Ich hab nur wenig geschlafen"  
Lins schüttelte den Kopf. Brian war so sturr! "Hast du was von Justin gehört"  
"Nein, warum sollte ich?" Brians Stimme war kalt und ohne Gefühl, als wäre es ihm wirklich egal was aus Justin wurde.  
"Er hat uns ein wunderschönes Bild geschickt. Es ist letzte Woche eingetroffen. Ich glaube der Lehrgang in Paris war genau das richtige"  
"Kann sein. Hör zu Lins, ich muss gehen. Ich hab in einer halben Stunde ein Meeting mit einem Kunden"  
"Brian...!"

**Pittsburgh**

Brian starrte wütend auf das Telefon in seinen Händen. Warum ließen sie ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe. Immer mussten sie nach ihm fragen. Keiner seiner sogenannten Freunde, schien zu verstehen, das er alles wollte außer an ihn zu denken. Selbst Mikey fragte immer wieder wie es Justin geht und ob sie sich ausgesprochen hätten.

_Flashback: 9 Monate zuvor_

_"Das ist Bullshit, Justin und das weißt du auch!" Brian fuhr sich genervt durch sein Haar. "Wieso - bis jetzt hat alles prima funktioniert..." Brian unterdrückte ein zynisches Lachen. "Funktioniert? Du bist seit über einem Jahr in Europa und behauptest diese... was immer es auch ist würde funktionieren. Werd endlich Erwachsen Justin!" Einen Moment herrschte Stille am anderen Ende. "Das war es also, ja? Nach fast 7 Jahren entscheidest du, das unsere Beziehung keinen Sinn mehr macht? In einem Jahr komme ich zurück. Brian, ich lie..." Wütend unterbrach Brian ihn. "Hör zu Justin, was auch immer wir hatten ist vorbei. Es wird Zeit das du das endlich begreifst!" Brian klappte sein Handy zu und warf es an die Wand. Immer wieder sagte er sich, das es so am Besten war. Warum tat es dann nur so verdammt weh?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heimkehr**

Justin konnte nicht schlafen. Er starrte an die Decke seines alten Zimmers - das seit ein paar Jahren ein Gästezimmer war - und versuchte krampfhaft die Gedanken an Brian zu verdrängen. Jedesmal wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er ihn: auf der Tanzfläche, im Diner, unter der Dusche, im Bett... Justin stöhnte auf. Nicht daran denken! ermante er sich. Er wälzte sich auf die andere Seite und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Zum Beispiel daran, was er jetzt tun sollte. Der Lehrgang in Paris war zu Ende, nach New York wollte er nicht zurück. Vielleicht könnte er erstmal wieder im Diner jobben, außerdem hatte er ein paar neue Ideen für "Rage". Falls Michael noch mit ihm sprach. Michael hatte ihm damals, als er nach New York gegangen war, vorgeworfen nur mit Brian zu spielen.  
Justin setzte sich auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Egal woran er dachte, Brian tauchte immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auf. Er umschloss seine Beine mit den Armen und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie.

Es war kurz nach 10 als Justin, frisch geduscht und mehr oder weniger fest entschlossen, das Liberty Diner betrat. In den 2einhalb Jahren hatte sich nichts verändert. Justin fühlte das erstemal seit er aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen war, das er nach Hause gekommen war.  
Um diese Zeit war nicht viel los. Einige Stammgäste saßen an den Tischen und tranken Kaffee oder aßen ein spätes Frühstück. Justin nahm seinen Mut zusammen und ließ sich auf einen der Barhocker gleiten. Debbie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und füllte Kaffeepulver auf. Er räusperte sich: "Einen Kaffee, bitte!" Debbie drehte sich erschrocken um und starrte Justin wie ein Gespenst an. Dann breitet sie die Arme aus: "Sunshine!" Justin ließ die Umarmung und die Küsse gnädig über sich ergehen. Er hatte Debbie vermisst.  
"Was ist nun mit meinem Kaffee?" fragte er, als er wieder Luft bekam. "Sofort, Sunshine!" Wenige Minuten stand ein Kaffee und eine riesige Portion Pancakes vor ihm. Er zog eine Braue hoch und sah Deb an. "Also, lass hören. Was treibt dich wieder ins kalte Pittsburgh?" Justin zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen großen Biss von seinen Pancakes. "Würdest du mir glauben, das ich euch einfach besuchen will?" Deb schüttelte den Kopf: "Versuchs nochmal." "Der Lehrgang war zu Ende und naja..." Deb lächelte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du hattest Heimweh." Justin nickte kläglich und schaute auf seinen Teller. Debbie tätschelte seine Wange und ließ ihn einen Moment allein um die Bestellung von zwei neuen Gästen entgegenzunehmen.

"So, dann erzähl mal. Ich hoffe du hast den Europäern ordentlich eingeheizt!" Justin grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Dazu hatte ich gar keine Zeit, Deb. Aber Paris war wunderschön und der Lehrgang war toll. Aber ich bin froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein." Debbie nickte. "Und, was hast du jetzt vor?" Justin zuckte mit den Schulter. "Mal sehen. Deshalb bin ich übrigens auch hier. Ich wollte fragen, ob ihr eine Stelle frei habt?" Debbie nickte und kniff ihn in die Wange. "Wir finden schon was, Sunshine."

Nach dem üppigen Frühstück wanderte Justin ziellos durch Pittsburgh. Der Tag war grau und trübe, aber wenigstens Trocken. Er überquerte einige Straßen und merkte erst als er vor dem Haus stand, wo ihn seine Füße hingebracht hatte. Er schaute aufs Klingelbrett und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Buchstaben...

_Flashback: die Nacht nach dem 2. Heiratsantrag_

_"Wir brauchen ein neues Klingelschild."murmelte Justin gedankenverloren. Brian war im Bad und hatte dem Germurmel seines... Verlobten nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört. Die Zahnbürste noch im Mund schaute er fragend um die Ecke. Justin lag nackt im Bett, sein Skizzenblock lag neben ihm. Mit den Finger zeichnete er geometrische Muster auf die blauen Bettlaken. Brian schluckte. Justin war wunderschön. Selbst nach 5 Jahren blieb ihm manchmal der Atem weg, wenn er den blonden Mann betrachtete. Justin sah auf. "Was ist? Hab ich irgendwo Farbe?" Brian schüttelte den Kopf und ging ins Bad zurück. Wenige Minuten später legte er sich zu Justin. Instinktiv rutschte der blonde näher und schlang einen Arm um Brians Hüfte. "Was hast du vorhin gesagt?" fragte Brian. "Hm..?" Justin verteilte leichte Küsse auf Brians Hals. Mit einem Seufzer legte er seinen Kopf zurück und bot Justin mehr spielraum. "Vorhin, du hast irgendetwas wegen einem Schild gesagt." Justin sah überrascht auf und schüttelte den Kopf um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Seit wann führte Brian im Bett Gespräche über Klingeln? "Ich meinte nur, wenn wir Verheiratet sind, brauchen wir ein neues Klingelschild. Ich dachte an Taylor-Kinney. Was meinst du Mr. Brian Taylor-Kinney?" Brian lachte und rollte Justin auf den Rücken. "Ich zeig dir was ich davon halte, Mr. Justin Kinney-Taylor..."_

Justin lächelte traurig. Die Nacht war wunderschön gewesen. Sie hatten sich bis in die frühen Morgenstunden geliebt und waren dann erschöpft und glücklich eingeschlafen. Justin unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen und drückte die Klingel. Er wartet bis ihm einfiel das es kurz vor 12 war. Er stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus und ging.

* * *

Ein kleines Chap für Zwischendurch, das nächste wird länger - Versprochen!

Vielen Dank auch für die lieben Reviews von Severina35 und Madeline DeLeon: Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story auch weiterhin:-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Melodie**

Brian verlor sich im Rhythmus der Musik. Madonnas "Music" tönte in voller Lautstärke aus den Lautsprechern Babylons.

_Music makes the people  
come together  
Music makes the bourgeoisie  
and the rebel_

Ein dunkelhaariger Mann ohne Hemd presste sich an Brians Körper. Er sah gut aus, durchtrainiert und willig. Brian schüttelte den Kopf und schob den Mann weg. Er schloss die Augen und verdrängte die Massen, die hellen Lichter und den schnellen Beat der Musik. Seine Gedanken gingen zu einem anderen Tanz vor so langer Zeit zurück. Ein langsamer, romantischer Tanz mit einem wundervollen Tanzpartner. Brian öffnete die Augen und verdrängte die Vergangenheit.

_It's like riding on the wind  
and it never goes away Touches  
everything I'm in Got to have it everyday_

Die Lust am Tanzen war wie weggeblasen. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er die Tanzfläche und trat zur Bar. Emmett lehnte mit einem Cosmo in der Hand an der Theke. Er trug eines seiner furchtbar bunten Hemden und eine enge rot-rosa Lederhose. Ted stand mit dem Rücken zur Tanzfläche und nuckelte an seiner Flasche Bier. Blake hatte bis spät in den Abend Sitzungen gehabt, so das er nicht mit gekommen war. Dementsprechend mies war Teds Laune.

_Hey Mr. DJ  
Put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby_

Ben und Michael kamen in diesem Moment ebenfalls von der Tanzfläche. Brian bestellte einen Scotch und überflog mit geübten Augen die Menge. Es war reine Gewohnheit die tanzenden nach den heißesten Männern abzusuchen. Seine Blicke verharrten, wann immer er blondes Haar entdeckte. Sein Herz schlug schneller und einen Moment empfand er einen Strudel von Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen. Die meisten dieser Männer sahen Justin nicht mal ähnlich: sie waren zu groß, muskulös, die Haarfarbe war zu hell, die Haut zu dunkel. Michael lehnte sich neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick. "Und, wer wird es sein?" Brian wollte grade den Kopf schütteln als er _ihn_ sah.

_Music makes the people  
come together  
Music makes the bourgeoisie  
and the rebel_

Es war wie damals, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Der gleiche Blick, die gleiche Faszination. Brian stellte sein Glas mit einem klirrenden Geräusch auf die Theke und schob sich durch die schwitzenden Körper.

Justin trug ein rotes Hemd und ausgewaschene Jeans. Zum 1000ten Mal an diesem Abend fragte er sich, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte. Babylon hatte sich kaum verändert. Sicher, die Einrichtung war eleganter, die Scheinwerfer greller, der Sound atemberaubend. Trotzdem blieb der Beat der Musik, der Tänzer der gleiche. Justin fuhr sich durch sein blondes Haar und ignorierte den schwarzhaarigen Mann, der versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Unschlüssig trat er ein paar Schritte vor und sah sich um.

"Justin..." Brian blieb vor ihm stehen, die Augen starr auf sein blondes Gegenüber gerichtet. Blaue Augen schauten ihn ohne große Überraschung an und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Brian..." Justins Stimme war über dem Lärm kaum zu hören. Ohne zu Überlegen beugte Brian seinen Kopf und senkte seine Lippen auf Justin. Er hatte erwartet das es merkwürdig sein würde, fremd. Doch es war alles andere als Fremd. Es war... zu Hause.  
Justin stöhnte auf als er Brians Lippen auf seinen fühlte, Brians Hand in seinem Haar, Brians Körper eng an seinem. Er schlang die Arme um den vertrauten Körper und vergaß alles - die Zeit der Trennung, der Schmerz und die Wut waren unwichtig. Wichtig war das Jetzt und Hier. Und hier und jetzt war Brian und der Kuss, der sich so himmlisch anfühlte, wie sich Justin erinnerte.  
Fast zögerlich erkundete Brians Zunge Justins Mund. Er schwelgte in Justins Geschmack. Als die Luft knapp wurde, löste er sich wiederstrebend von ihm. Justins Augen waren dunkel vor Leidenschaft, seine Lippen rot. Es kostete Brian alle Überwindung Justin los zulassen und einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Justin sah ihn verwirrt an. Der dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Fast wie auf der Flucht drehte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung Ausgang...

* * *

_(Songtexte in diesem Kapitel: Music by Madonna) _

Dieses Chap sollte eigentlich noch in Teil 4 erscheinen, ich hab mich dann aber entscheiden, doch zwei daraus zu machen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Schmerz**

Brian fuhr ziellos durch Pittsburgh. Die Straßen waren leer, was um diese Zeit zu erwarten war. Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Gedacht! Brian schnaubte. Genau das war ja das Problem - er hatte überhaupt nicht gedacht. Auf jeden fall nicht mit seinem Gehirn. Justin dort stehen zu sehen, war... Brian blinzelte und drückte aufs Gas. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was Justins Anblick in im ausgelöst hatte. Er ignorierte zwei rote Ampeln, bevor er den Weg zum Loft einschlug. Er brauchte dringend etwas zu trinken - irgendetwas um diese beschissene Nacht zu vergessen.

Leichter Regen hatte eingesetzt als Brian die letzte Kurve nahm. Fast wäre er wieder umgedreht, als er die schlanke Gestalt auf der Treppe sitzen sah. Er zählte gedanklich bis 10 bevor der den Wagen parkte und mit langsamen Schritten die Straße überquerte. Justin sah auf, als er die Schritte hörte. Langsam und unsicher stand er auf. Brian schüttelte den Kopf als Justin etwas sagen wollte und schloss die Tür auf. Mit einer kaum merklichen Kopfbewegung bedeutete er Justin ihm zu folgen.

Die Fahrt im Aufzug war angespannt. Keiner der beiden hatte den Mut den anderen anzusehen, geschweige denn anzusprechen. Mit einem Ruck hielt der Aufzug vor Brians Loft. Mit einigen wenigen geübten Handgriffen schob Brian das Gitter hoch.  
In der Tür blieb Justin unsicher stehen. Er fühlte sich ein wenig wie in jener ersten Nacht. Damals war er so unglaublich nervös gewesen. Aber aus einem anderen Grund, als er es heute war. Brian ließ seine Lederjacke auf einen Stuhl fallen und trat zum Kühlschrank.  
Justin schluckte und nahm seinen noch vorhanden Mut zusammen. Er zog die schwere Eisentür hinter sich zu und sah sich um.

Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Ein neuer Teppich vor dem Fernseher, ein neuer Computer. "Was machst du hier?" Justin drehte sich mit einem Ruck um. Mit einem verlegenen Schulterzucken meinte er: "Ich dachte, wir sollten Reden..." Brian schüttelte den Kopf und stellte die Wasserflasche auf die Theke. "Was machst du hier in Pittsburgh?" Er trat ans Sideboard und nahm die Flasche Jim Beam und ein Glas. Dann sah er Justin mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an.  
"Der Workshop war zu Ende. Also dachte ich, das ich nach... Hause komme" Brian schnaubte. "Nach Hause? New York ist dein Zuhause, Paris ist dein Zuhause? Was zum Teufel willst du hier in Pittsburgh? Oh, lass mich raten. Du hattest Heimweh - nach deiner Mum, deiner Schwester, deinen Freunden." Justin setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker und sah Brian ärgerlich an. Er verstand die Wut des anderen nicht. "Wäre das so abwegig?" Brian trank ein zweites Glas und schenkte nach. "Und, was steht als nächstes auf dem Programm. Ein Besuch bei Deb? Mittagessen mit Ted? Shoppen mit Em? Und dann?" Justin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich..." Doch Brian lies ihn nicht ausreden. Er leerte sein 4 Glas und stellte das Glas mit einem lauten krachen ab. "Wohin geht es dann? London? Rom? Japan soll auch sehr schön sein."

Justin starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Was zum Teufel ist dein Problem, Brian?" Brian lachte sarkastisch auf. "Dachtest du wir würden einfach da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben? So wie immer? Aber diesmal nicht, _Sunshine_! Diesmal nicht. Ich bin fertig mit dir. Also - pack deine Sachen und verpiss dich!" Mit einem letzten wütenden Ausbruch schleuderte Brian sein Glas gegen den Kühlschrank. "Brian"  
Brian drehte sich um und schlurfte zum Bett. "Geh Justin..." murmelte er leise.

Justin saß eine Weile auf dem Stuhl. Er hatte Brian oft wütend und sauer erlebt, aber nur zweimal so wie heute. Einmal als sein Loft ausgeraubt worden war und das andere Mal, nachdem Justin das mit dem Krebs herausgefunden hatte. Mit steifen Bewegungen ging er zum Kühlschrank und sammelte das zerbrochene Glas auf. Brian lief fast immer Barfuss herum und in seinem Zustand würde er das zerbrochene Glas am Morgen vermutlich vergessen haben.  
Leise schlich Justin dann die Treppen zum Schlafzimmer hoch. Das spärliche Licht beleuchtet Brians Körper, der in Jeans und Hemd auf dem Bett lag. Er jetzt fiel Justin auf, wie unrasiert und müde Brian aussah - als hätte er Tage nicht geschlafen.

"Ich hab gesagt, du sollst verschwinden." Brian öffnete die Augen und sah Justin ruhig an. Seine Wut war verraucht und zurück blieb nur Erschöpfung und ein dumpfer Schmerz. Justin setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah zu Boden. "Du hast nie zurückgerufen." Brian setzte sich auf und fragte ermattet: "Was?" "Du hast nie auf meine Nachrichten geantwortet - die Mails, die SMS, die Nachrichten auf deinem Anrufbeantworter. Du hast dich sogar von Cynthia im Büro verleugnen lassen." Brian fuhr sich durch sein Haar. "Ich dachte das hätten wir geklärt." "Geklärt?" Justin schnaubte. "Du meinst dieses irrsinnige Telefonat in dem du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast? Findest du nicht, ich hab eine bessere Erklärung verdient als diesen Scheiß?"

Brian seufzte und setzte sich neben Justin. Ihre Schultern berührten sich leicht. Keiner der beiden sah den anderen an, aus Angst was sie in den Augen des Gegenüber sehen würden. "Ich wollte dir nicht im Weg stehen." sagte Brian schließlich. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein flüstern. Justin blieb still, wartete darauf das Brian fortfuhr.  
"Du hattest die Chancen etwas ganz großes zu werden. Irgendwann muss man sich entscheiden, ob man Karriere machen will oder lieber eine Familie. Ich wollte das du die richtige Entscheidung triffst." Justin nickte. Für Brian machte das Ganze vermutlich Sinn, wie so viele Dinge, die für "normale" Menschen nicht nachvollziehbar waren. "Ich wollte nicht," fuhr Brian fort. "das du eines Tages zurückblickst und es bereust, deine Chancen nicht wahrgenommen zu haben."

* * *

Ich weiß - eine gemeine Stelle zum Aufhören;) Ich hoffe das Anschlusskapitel ist morgen fertig, so dass ihr nicht allzu lange warten müsst. Bei so lieben Kommis fällt das weiterschreiben besonders leicht:-) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Wahrheit **

Es war kurz nach 6. Sanftes Dämmerlicht kündigte einen neuen trüben Wintermorgen an. Die ersten Autos waren auf der Straße zu hören. In der Wohnung unter dem Loft, wurde das Radio aufgedreht.Im Loft selbst war es still. Brian und Justin lagen - angezogen und völlig erschöpft - auf dem Bett. Justin Kopf lag auf Brians Schulter, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem ging ruhig. Brian hatte, erst unbewusst, die Arme um Justin geschlungen und lauschte nun den ruhigen Atemzügen.

Justin hatte recht gehabt, mit allem was er in den letzten Stunden gesagt hatte. Er hatte etwas besseres verdient, als diesen Scheiß. Brian seufzte und sah auf den blonden Jungen -Mann, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken - in seinen Armen. Justin gähnte und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Desorientiert blickte er Brian an. "Ich bin eingeschlafen... Tut mir leid." Brian zuckte mit den Schulter und ließ Justin los. Er stand auf und streckte sich, bevor er in Richtung Küche ging. "Du kannst duschen, bevor du gehst." Justin fuhr sich durch sein Haar und gähnte noch mal. Dann stand er auf und folgte Brian in die Küche.

"Warum glaubst du, das ich es bereuen würde?" fragte er und setzte sich an die Theke. Brian ignorierte ihn und setzte Kaffee auf. "Wenn du nicht duschen willst, gehe ich." Justin sprang auf und hielt Brian am Arm zurück. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Mr. Kinney. Ich will eine Erklärung, eine die Sinn macht." Brian schüttelte Justins Arm ab und fuhr sich durch sein Haar. "Was willst du hören, Justin?" Justin zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Ältere seufzte und ging zum Sofa. Justin folgte und ließ sich im Sessel nieder.

"Als du nach New York gegangen bist, habe ich gesagt das es egal ist, wann wir uns wieder sehen - nächsten Monat, nächstes Jahr oder niemals. Es wäre nur Zeit. Aber es... es war eine unglaublich lange Zeit. Erst New York, dann Paris. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was als nächstes kam. Dir stand - _steht!_ - die Welt offen, während ich immer noch hier bin, in Pittsburgh. An genau der Stelle, an der ich auch vor 7 Jahren stand. Weißt du noch, als ich das Angebot aus New York bekam, kurz vor deinem Abschlussball? Ich wollte gehen und alles hinter mir lassen, nie zurückblicken." Justin nickte, schwieg aber. Er wusste, wie schwer es für Brian war, offen zu sein und über seine Gefühle zu reden. "Als du nach LA gegangen bist," fuhr Brian fort. "dachte ich: jetzt ist es soweit. Er hat die Chancen die Welt zu erobern. Warum sollte er also nach Pitt zurückkommen? Ich würde es nicht tun. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das du zurückkommst und dann warst du plötzlich wieder da. Und eine Zeitlang war alles... gut." "Bis zur Bombennacht?" Brian nickte. "Ich dachte, ich hätte dich... ich dachte, du wärst tot. Als es dir dann gut ging und allen anderen auch, wurde mir klar wie sehr ich dich... brauchte. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren." Justin nahm Brians Hand. "Ich weiß. Und als ich dann nach New York und danach nach Paris gegangen bin..." Brian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du dachtest, diesmal wäre es wirklich vorbei. Ich würde nicht zurückkommen, dich vergessen, uns vergessen. Du dachtest ich würde in Paris bleiben. Und deshalb, wolltest du meiner Entscheidung zuvorkommen." Brian nickte wieder. Justin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das war so typisch für Brian. "Und statt mich zu fragen und mit mir zu reden, hast du dein "charmantes" Selbst rausgelassen und mich aus deinem Leben gestrichen." Justin beugte sich vor und zwang Brian ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Aber so einfach ist das nicht. Ich dachte das hättest du begriffen. Es hat damals vor 7 Jahren nicht funktioniert, es hat mit _Ethan_ nicht funktioniert, es hat bei deiner Krankheit nicht funktioniert. Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, das du mich nicht so einfach loswirst, Mr. Kinney." Brian schloss die Augen und schluckte. "Und weißt du, warum es nicht funktioniert. Weil ich dich liebe. Und weil du mich liebst."

* * *

Leider wieder ein sehr kurzes Kapitel - ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit meinem PC. Das nächste und vorletzte Kapitel wird aufjedenfall länger. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Liebe**

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Augenblick, als er von dem Anschlag erfahren hatte. Er hatte im Wagen gesessen, auf dem Weg zum Flugzeug, als die Nachricht im Radio verbreitet wurde. Babylon - Tatort eines Bombenattentats! Ein wahrer Wirbelwind aus Gefühlen und Gedanken waren ihm in dieser Sekunde durch den Kopf geschossen. Aber nur einer war klar genug, das er ihn zu fassen bekam: _Bitte, lass ihn okay sein!_  
Als er ihn dann gefunden hatte, mit Asche beschmiert und fassungslos, war ihm bewusst geworden, wie kurz davor er gewesen war, ihn zu verlieren. Diese Angst hatte es ihm schließlich möglich gemacht die drei magischen Worte zu sagen. Er hatte Justin in die Arme geschlossen und "Ich liebe dich" gesagt. Und Wunder oh Wunder, er hatte es überlebt. Er war sogar noch weiter gegangen und...

"Brian!" Michael fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor den Augen seines Freundes. Brian schlug die Hand ärgerlich weg und erhob sich. "Ich bin im Büro. Ted, vergiss die Besprechung um 11 nicht." Michael, Ben und Ted sahen sprachlos zu als Brian seinen Mantel anzog und das Diner in Rekordgeschwindigkeit verließ. Ted zuckte die Achseln und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu. "Ich versteh ihn nicht." murmelte Michael. Ben legte seinem Partner die Hand auf die Schulter. "Er... seit Justin wieder da ist, kann man kaum noch mit ihm reden. Immer hat er wichtige Termine oder sonst irgendetwas." Ted rollte mit den Augen und bemerkte: "Vielleicht hat er wichtige Termine mit... Justin!" Michael schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. "Er hätte mir gesagt, wenn er wieder mit Justin zusammen wäre."

_"Denk darüber nach. Wenn du bereit bist zu Reden.. Du weißt wo du mich erreichen kannst."  
_Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit er Justin wieder gesehen hatte. Sie hatten in der Nacht - oder frühen Morgen - lange schweigend nebeneinander gesessen. Dann hatte Justin ihn geküsst und war gegangen - um ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben. Und das hatte er getan. 24 Stunden 7 Tagen die Woche. Brian seufzte und raufte sich die Haare. Wütend starrte er den Entwurf für die neue Brown-Anzeige an. Schließlich griff er zum Telefon. "Cynthia, habe ich in den nächsten Tagen wichtige Termine? Nein? Gut, buch mir bitte den nächsten Flug nach Toronto. Ja, bin ich. Tu es einfach!" Brian warf den Hörer auf die Gabel, griff seine Tasche und den Mantel und stürmte aus dem Büro. Ted, der grade zur Tür herein kam starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher. "Jetzt ist er wirklich durchgedreht."

"Shh, Jenny..." Lindsay öffnete die Tür, die weinende Jenny-Rebekka auf dem Arm. Überrascht sah sie Brian an. "Brian! Komm rein - was machst du hier?" Brian zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte die Reisetasche im Hausflur ab. "Daddy!" Brian kniete sich hin und fing seinen Sohn auf. "Komm her Sunnyboy - gib deinem Daddy einen Kuss." Gus schüttelte den Kopf und streckte seine Zunge raus. "Dazu bin ich schon viel zu alt, Daddy. Das machen nur kleine Kinder!" Der 8jährige zeigte mit seinen Finger auf seine kleine Schwester, die in diesem Moment in Sirenenlautstärke losheulte. Lins schüttelte verzweifelte den Kopf. "Ich geh kurz mit Jen hoch und leg sie hin. Vielleicht beruhigt sie sich dann wieder etwas." Brian nickte und wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu, der ihm voller Stolz seinen neuen Truck zeigte.

"Also", sagte Lins und schenkte sich und Brian Kaffee ein. "Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre deines Besuches?" Brian griff ein Stück des Schokokuchens und brach ein kleines Stück ab. "Kann ein Vater nicht einfach so seinen Sohn besuchen?" Lins zog die Augenbraue hoch und betrachtet ihren besten Freund. Er wirkte müde und... traurig. "Doch, natürlich. Es ist nur... du bist noch nie unangemeldet gekommen und..." Brian schaute auf. "Wenn ich ungelegen komme, dann kann ich auch..." Lindsay schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht! Wir freuen uns, das du da bist. Vor allem Gus! Er vermisst dich, weißt du." Brian lächelte leicht und zerbröselte das Stück Kuchen weiter.

"Ich hab eben einen merkwürdigen Anruf von Michael bekommen." Mel sah auf und legte ihr Buch beiseite, als Lins aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer kam. "Merkwürdig?" Lins zuckte mit den Schultern. "Anscheinend wusste niemand, das Brian her kommen wollte. Er hörte sich besorgt an. Und dann hat er irgendetwas von einem verdammten Teen der nicht gehen wollte gemurmelt." Mel schüttelte den Kopf und hauchte Lins einen Kuss auf die Schulter. "Du wirst es schon herausfinden."

Justin saß allein an einem Tisch im Diner und trank Kaffee. Es war über 2 Wochen her, das er Brian gesehen hatte. Er hatte gehofft, ihn vielleicht hier zu erwischen. "Justin?" lächelnd sah er auf, als Ben an seinen Tisch trat. "Hey Ben." Ben setzte sich und bedeutet der Bedienung - Deb hatte heute frei - ihm einen Kaffe zu bringen. "Wartest du auf jemanden?" Justin nickte und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. "Ich hatte gehofft, das Brian hier ist." Ben seufzte. Wenn er jedes Mal Geld bekäme, wenn Brians Name fiel... "Brian ist nicht hier. Er ist in Toronto - bei Mel und Lindsay." Justin sah überrascht auf. "Oh..." Sein Blick verdunkelte sich einen Moment. "Komm doch heute Abend mit zu Woodys - vielleicht weiß Michael, wann Brian zurückkommt." Justin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist nicht so wichtig. Ich muss morgen früh, also werd ich es vermutlich nicht schaffen. Aber grüß die anderen von mir."

"Und jetzt?" Justin ließ sich theatralisch auf die Couch seiner besten Freundin sinken. "Sterbe ich?" Daphne kicherte und versetzte ihm einen Schlag auf die Schulter. "Ernsthaft. Was hast du jetzt vor?" Justin fummelte eine zerdrückte Zigarettenpackung aus seiner Tasche und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich das wüsste. Ah, da ist es ja!" Mit einem triumphierendem Blick zog er sein Feuerzeug ebenfalls aus der Tasche und zündete eine Zigarette an. Daphne grinste als sie Justin ansah. "Was?" fragte der Blonde genervt. "Das erinnert mich an ein Gespräch, das wir vor ein paar Jahren geführt haben. Da hast du genauso hilflos und unentschlossen ausgesehen wie jetzt." Justin wusste nur zu gut, worauf seine Freundin anspielte. Nachdem er sich von Ethan getrennt hatte, hatte er sich genauso gefühlt wie jetzt. Damals hatte Daph ihm geraten, Brian regelrecht zu Verfolgen. Es hatte funktioniert - grade so. "Das wird nicht noch mal funktionieren. Brian ist nicht dumm. Und anscheinend will er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben." Daphne seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. "Warum, Jus? Da draußen gibt es Hunderte von tollen Männern, die alles für die tun würden. Warum muss es ausgerechnet der größte Mistkerl in ganz Amerika sein?" Justin schüttelte den Kopf. "Brian ist kein Mistkerl und es gibt keinen, der auch nur annähernd an Brian heranreicht. Nein, entweder Brian oder ich werde einsam und allein sterben." Daph prustet. "Du bist eine solche Drama Queen!"

Lächelnd sah Brian seinem Sohn zu, wie er mit ein paar anderen Kindern spielte. Lins und er saßen entspannt auf einer Bank. "Was gibt es neues in good old Pittsburgh?" fragte Lins. Brian erzählte ihr ein wenig vom neuesten Klatsch, von Ems neuer "großer" Liebe - Jorge, oder so ähnlich - und von Michaels neuester Comicidee. Lins lachte, als sie von Teds und Blakes Welpen hörte, der anscheinend eine Vorliebe für Teds Schuhe entwickelt hatte. "Ach, manchmal vermisse ich Pittsburgh. Ihr fehlt mir - die Leute hier sind so... normal." Brian versetzte ihr einen spielerischen Hieb gegen den Operarm. "Und sonst, irgendetwas aufregendes passiert?" Brian schüttelte den Kopf und zündete eine Zigarette an. Lins nickte nur. "Debbie hat erzählt das Justin zurück ist." Brian stieß eine Wolke Qualm aus, reagierte aber sonst nicht. Lins ließ sich nicht unter kriegen und bohrte weiter. "Kann es sein, das du deshalb hier bist. Um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen?" Brian lachte zynisch. "Ich laufe nicht weg, vor niemandem." Lins nickte wieder. "Wenn du meinst. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn anrufen und einladen. Er hat bestimmt viel zu erzählen - ich beneide ihn. Paris! Die Stadt soll wundervoll sein." Lindsay hörte auf zu reden, als sie den Blick ihres alten Freundes sah. Sie hatte selten soviel Schmerz und Trauer in seinen Augen gesehen, wie in diesem Augenblick. "Du liebst ihn sehr, oder?" Brian antwortete nicht, aber sein Blick war mehr als Antwort genug. "Warum bist du dann hier und nicht bei ihm?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Entscheidung**

Zögernd klopfte er an die Tür. Er hatte fast eine halbe Stunde im Wagen gesessen, unschlüssig ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Aus der Wohnung vor ihm dröhnte laute Musik in dem sein leises Klopfen total unterging. Schließlich nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und Klopfte erneut. Die Musik wurde leiser gedreht und Schritte näherten sich der Tür. Einen kurzen Moment war er versucht umzudrehen und aus dem Gebäude zu laufen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Quietschen, das ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen lief. Auch der Bewohner verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht bevor er sich seinem Besucher zuwandte.

"Hey, ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht mit dir gerechnet." Sagte Justin leise und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Brian zuckte - wie er hoffte - lässig mit den Schultern und deutet auf die Tür. "Kann ich reinkommen?" Justin nickte und hielt einladend die Tür auf.  
Die Wohnung war klein: eine Kochnische grenzte ans Wohnzimmer und zwei weitere Türen führten vermutlich ins Bad und ins Schlafzimmer. Die Aussicht war allerdings fantastisch und die großen Fenster ließen viel Licht und Wärme in die Wohnung. Brian zog seinen Mantel aus und ließ ihn auf das Sofa fallen. Justin stand immer noch wie erstarrt neben der Tür und sah seinen... sah Brian an. Der dunkelhaarige sah erholt aus, entspannt und.., _nervös?_ Justin schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte Brian nervös sein?

"Ziemlich klein," bemerkte Brian und ließ sich auf dem einzigen Sessel nieder. Justin löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und schloss die Tür. "Kaffee?" fragte er und ging Richtung Küche. Brian schüttelte den Kopf. Seine dunklen Augen verfolgten die schlanke Form seines ehemaligen Liebhabers wie ein Habicht seine Beute. Justin zuckte mit den Schultern und gesellte sich zu Brian. "Die Wohnung ist groß genug," beantwortet Justin schließlich Brians Frage um die unangenehme Stille zu beenden. "Ich brauch nicht viel Platz und ich kann das Studio im Hinterhof mit benutzen." Brian nickte. "Wie geht's deiner Mutter? Und Molly?" Justin sah sein Gegenüber sprachlos an. Brian fragte nach seiner Mutter? "Gut, es geht beiden gut." Brian nickte wieder. Seine Augen schweiften ein weiteres mal durch die Wohnung.

"Was willst du hier, Brian? Du bist doch bestimmt nicht für ein bisschen Smalltalk hier?" Justin wurde immer nervöser unter Brians bohrenden Blicken. Er fühlte sich wie bei einem Verhör. Nur wusste er nicht welches Verbrechen man ihm vorwarf. Brian sah ihn schweigend an, registrierte die nervösen Blicken und Gesten. "Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich habe nachgedacht, über unser Gespräch." Justin nickte und wartete. "Vielleicht hast du recht, und ich habe... überreagiert. Ich wollte uns die Trennung erleichtern." "Pff!" Brian lächelte leicht über Justin Grimasse. "Du kennst mich, besser als die meisten - vermutlich sogar besser als Mikey." Justin nickte, schwieg aber weiter. Er sah, das es Brian große Mühe kostete so offen zu reden und er hatte Angst ihn zu unterbrechen. "Ich hab es noch", sagte Brian plötzlich. Justin, überrascht über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel, fragte: "Was?" "Das Haus", antwortete Brian leise. "Ich wollte es verkaufen, aber irgendwie... Ich hatte es vermietet, bis vor 2 Monaten." Justin holte tief Luft. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte damit gerechnet, das Brian es sofort verkauft hatte, als sie die Hochzeit abgesagt hatten. Sie hatten nie wieder über das Haus gesprochen, genauso wenig wie über die Hochzeit. "Wow", brachte Justin schließlich über die Lippen. Brian fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durchs Haar. "Hör zu, ich bin nicht gut in diesen Dingen, Justin. Das weißt du. Ich habe das verdammte Haus behalten, weil ich gehofft habe, das du zurückkommst. Ich habe... dich vermisst." Justin stand vom Sofa auf und trat auf Brian zu. Er kniete sicht vor den Sessel und nahm Brians Hand in seine.

"Wie sieht es jetzt mit einem Kaffee aus," fragte Brian schließlich. Justin nickte und erhob sich wortlos. Brian brauchte ein paar Minuten um seine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. Dann stand er auf und trat hinter Justin, der am Fenster stand, und wartet das der Kaffee kochte. Justin spürte wie sich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte schlangen und lehnte sich in der Umarmung zurück. "Die wievielte Trennung war das?" fragte Justin und drehte sich so, das er Brian ansehen konnte. Der zuckte mit den Achseln. Justin zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Also, einmal nach der ersten Nacht; dann war da die Sache mit dem Einbruch, dann nach dem Abschlussball und dann natürlich Ethan..." Brian verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich nach unten. Die effektivste Methode um Justin zum Schweigen zu bringen, war ihn abzulenken.

Justin schloss die Augen als er Brians Lippen spürte. Er hatte sich versucht vorzustellen, wie sie sich versöhnen würden. In seinen Gedanken hatte Brian ihm seine unendliche Liebe gestanden und ihm gesagt, das er ohne ihn nicht leben könnte. Er unterdrückte ein Lachen und drängte sich näher an den warmen Körper vor ihm. In gewissem Sinne, hatte Brian das auch getan - wenn auch nicht mit so vielen Worten und ohne rote Rosen und Kerzen. Justin vergrub eine Hand in Brians Haar und vertiefte den Kuss.

Brian fühlte sich... gut. Justin zu spüren, ihn zu berühren, zu küssen. Er spürte Justins Erregung in der Art wie er sich an ihn drängte, wie sein Hand durch sein Haar fuhr, wie seine andere Hand ungeduldig an seinem Hemd zerrte. Brian stöhnte, als Justins Hand endlich nackte Haut fand, über seinen Rücken strich. "Bett", murmelt Justin zwischen zwei Küssen. Brian nickte und nahm seine Hand. Justin führte ihn in den angrenzenden Raum. Brian bemerkte am Rand, das Chaos aus Leinwänden, Farbe und Kleidung als er sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zog und achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Justin schaute ihn mit hungrigen Blicken an. Er strich sanft über Brians Brust, beobachtete Brians heftige Atmung, die roten leicht geöffneten Lippen. Hände knöpften wie von Geisterhand sein Hemd auf und streiften es von seinen Schultern. Er zitterte als Brians Hände über seine nackte Haut glitten. Küsse folgten den Händen, federleicht hinterließen sie eine brennende Spur auf seinem Körper. Wie durch einen Schleier bemerkte er die Hände, die seine Jeans auszogen, seine Unterwäsche - wie sie ihn sanft zum Bett drängten. Er fühlte die kühlen Laken an seinem Rücken.

Brian trat ein Stück zurück und betrachtet Justin. Die dunklen Laken unterstrichen seine blasse Haut, das blonde Haar und die blauen Augen, die dunkel vor Verlangen zu ihm hochsahen. Mit einigen wenigen Handgriffen entledigt sich auch Brian seiner letzten Kleidungsstücke.

Es schien, als wäre keine Zeit vergangen, seit dem letzten Mal. Der Körper des anderen immer noch so vertraut wie der eigene. Hände glitten über nackte Haut, Lippen folgten allzu vertrauten Wegen. Der Höhepunkt war schnell, zu schnell erreicht. Erschöpft lagen die beiden auf den dunklen Laken. Justin legte seinen Kopf auf Brians Schulter. Brians Arm lag eng um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Justin beobachtet wie Brians Atmung ruhiger wurde, die dunklen Augen schlossen sich und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als Brian in den Schlaf überglitt. Justin kuschelte sich enger an den warmen Körper von Brian und schloss die Augen.

Es würde nicht einfach werden. Sie würden wieder streiten, Brian würde sich wieder daneben benehmen und Justin würde ihn wieder zur Weißglut treiben. Justin lächelte. Er wusste auch, das sie sich wieder vertragen würden und vielleicht würden sie irgendwann sogar in das Ungetüm von Landhaus ziehen und vielleicht würden sie auch irgendwann heiraten...

* * *

So, das letzte Kapital. Danke für die lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe, ich konnte für die Geschichte ein würdiges Ende finden:-) Und, da ich immer noch nicht vom QAF-Fieber geheilt bin, werde ich bestimmt noch das ein oder andere schreiben. 


End file.
